At The End
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: She never thought she would outlive her grandson, but that bubble was popped when he had been killed by a hide behind on a trip to America, no match for the invisible beast. He had left behind his money and cottage to his twin boys.


**Lost and Found**

She didn't really want to be there, but she also didn't really have a choice. For some ungodly reason, her foolish great-grandson had told the British head auror that she was an excellent tracker. Which, honestly, was true but for crying out loud she was a hundred and twenty-five years old! She had retired years ago, and she just wanted to be left in Peace until she died. She hadn't been in Britain since her husband died deeming it too hard to stay in the place that she moved to solely for him. The place that she lost everything.

Once Newt died she had moved into a small cottage her grandson owned, he was always on the move discovering and writing about various magical creatures. The cottage had no power and was lit by candlelight, but it was perfect for her. As long as she had her battery-operated lights and candles, she was never without light and of course, if everything else failed, she always had her wand.

She never thought she would outlive her grandson, but that bubble was popped when he had been killed by a hide behind on a trip to America, no match for the invisible beast. He had left behind his money and cottage to his twin boys. The twins were young when their father died, too young to remember him, their mother had let her stay in the cottage and that was the last she had seen of them until the twins turned of age.

You see the boys had two varying opinions on what to do with the house once it was officially theirs to do what they wished with it.

Lysander, ever so demure with his bright blue eyes, silver hair, and melodic voice had wanted to let her stay in the house until she had passed. However, Lorcan had only seen the prophet they would make on the house. Lorcan wanted to kick her out, while Lysander fought for her.

Lorcan, always the traitor, sabotaged his brother and thus she was forced to leave the house, however, the kindness and love Lysander shown towards her, someone he wouldn't remember meeting, melted her heart and before she left she told him if he ever needed anything, he could count on her. She left Britain that night and went back to America. Back home.

"Mrs. Scamander, thank you for coming," His voice was soft but full of worry. It was clear that he was under a lot of stress. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know who you are, boy." She rolled her eyes, taking the seat across from Harry. "It's my understanding that you want me to help you track down a woman?"

"Her Name is Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, she murdered her husband and tortured her children for years," Harry explained, passing her a black scroll with information on it, which she took and started to read. "We have been searching for her for five and a half years in which we came close to finding her twice before she would vanish again. We haven't had any luck in the past two years and I'm being pressured by the Minister to just close the case."

"What makes you think I can find her?"

"I've read about your work done in America," he explained. "You are the best Track Witch that I have ever heard of. I'm positive that you could find her."

"I owe a debt to my great-grandson," her lips tucked into a small grimace, better to break the ice now than have him figure out the real reason she was there later. "And he has suggested that I work with you to find this woman. Make no mistake, Mr. Potter, I will find this woman, but I am doing so because of him and not because I want too. Do you know where she was last seen?"

"Lysander is a good man, you should be proud to have him as a great-grandson," Harry nodded.

"Of course, I am; why would you think otherwise, Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry apologized. "Mrs. Malfoy was last seen in Malfoy Manor."

"That is where we will start the search then," she decided, throwing the scroll back at Harry who caught it with ease. "Take me there."

In the end, tracking Mrs. Malfoy had taken a lot more time than she had anticipated, and she enjoyed doing it way more than she originally thought as well. She worked from Monday to Saturday and on Sunday she would go to stay with her great-grandson and his fiancée, Molly Weasley II. Once Mrs. Malfoy was caught, about six months after the operation had started, Tina Scamander left Britain with a picture of her great-great-granddaughter inside a picture frame which she clung to her heart.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Assignment 10; Transfiguration Task 2; Write about people being forced to work together

Chocolate Frog Cards: Tina Goldstein: Write about Tina Goldstein

Gotta Catch Em All: Spearow; She really didn't want to be there, Candle, Break the Ice

2018 Yearly Event: 124. first meet

2018 Yearly Event: 374. Demure

Character Appreciation: Next Gen

Disney Challenge: Scar - Write about someone trying to sabotage someone in their family

Creature Feature: A Bao A Qu: (word) invisible and Actaeon: (word) transgression

Shannon's Showcase: Italy; Candle, Bubble

Book Club: Joe: (relationship) brothers, (action) fighting, (object) battery

Showtime: Epilogue - (dialogue) "Take me there."

Days of The Month - Brothers Day - Write about brothers

Count Your Buttons - Picture Frame, "I didn't mean it like that.", Melodic

Ami's Audio Admirations: Old School - (word) Traitor

Sophie's Shelf: Write about twins

Emy's Emporium: **Inter-family rivalries** \- write about a fight between siblings/cousins

Angel's Arcade: **Yoshi** \- (Trait) Loyal, (Action) Throwing something, (Color) Black


End file.
